Imagination Is The Key!
by SweetenedLemonX
Summary: There was something about her that drew them in. She was familiar in such a way that they couldn't describe it. They knew her...But from where? Stefan and Damon didnt know. They only thing that did know, was that they wanted her. Lillie-Ann Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's twin sister. Damon/Oc Stefan/Oc Damon/Oc/Stefan Slight Mason/Oc
1. Chapter 1

It felt weird being home. Especially after I left without so much as a goodbye to anyone. I didn't plan on coming back but something you have no control over.

I'd forgotten what the halls of Mystic High looked like and it felt more than bizarre tobe walking down them again. Since being back in town i have been home yet, scared of what they're going to say, if anything at all. What if I've pushed them too far? What if they don't want me anymore? The thoughts kept swirling around my mind as I grew closer to my class door. My head was down staring at my shaking hands as my hair shielded my face from people's view. I took a deep breath and knocked the door lightly before pushing it open and stepping inside.

I kept my head down avoiding all curious gazes of me old classmates.

"Do you want something?" Mr Tanners voice hadn't changed over the last few months nor had his attitude. Lifting my head slightly and tilting it to the left I look at him, see if he'd recognize me.

"Miss. Gilbert?" A few gasps could be heard around the room but I refused to acknowledge them and gave Tanner a brief nod. "Erm...Take a seat" I could feel the stars of people as I walk past them to my previous seat. It took a few moment before Mr Tanner finally restarted the lesson and the students slowly turned away from me and back to what they were doing before hand.

"The comet was originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over mystic falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner's voice grew annoyed towards the end and it was silent for moments before the bell rang, signaling the end of lesson. I pushed my seat out and literally ran from the classroom. I couldn't face Elena yet, I couldn't face anyone.

"What are you doing back, Lillie?" i muttered to myself as i sped down the crowded hallway before the whispering of my arrival started.

* * *

The day progressed slowly and exactly how I expected it to. People stared and whispered about me. None of them knowing where I had been or what I had done made the rumors spreading around worse. I swear i heard someone saying I was a ghost and that I had committed suicide, but some of the rumors where worse than that. I had a free period and was avoiding all contacts with other people. Which was kind of hard considering I'm at a school but it was working perfectly fine until I tripped and walked into someone. or someones. I kept my head down and stuttered out an apology before moving on, but before I could go anywhere someone grabbed my arm. This was one of the moments I was dreading and I knew it was coming.

"Lillie?" A small, broken voice whispered. The voice of Elena broke my heart. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and wrap my arms around her tightly and never let go. Her grip on my arm tighten and she spun me around to face her. She looked better than when I left. She had this light in her eyes. She was happy, and I wish that I wasn't the one ruining it. "Oh, god. It is you." Her hand left my arm but was placed on my face, griping my chin and turning my head for inspection. I closed my eyes wishing that I had covered what was remaining of my blackened eye.

"What happened?" Matt spoke from next to her. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I just wanted to cry. I'd missed these people so much, they were my family, that I left and betrayed.

"Nothing." Was the only reply I gave. It was the only thing I could think of and it seemed to anger Elena.

"Nothing?! Does that look like nothing Lillie-Ann?" I could see the anger building up gradually in her eyes as she looked down at me.

"To me it does. Considering I can't even see it!"I couldn't help it. I wanted to be nice, I wanted my sister back but it wasnt working. Nothing ever goes right for me.

"Don't plan games with me. You've been missed for months and then you turn up out of nowhere with a black eye." I could see her breaking slowly. She was torn, she wanted to hug me and tell me it would be alright but she wanted to be mad. That's the easiest thing to do, be mad.

"It's not missing if you know where you are." I murmured quietly. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say with the glare she threw at me.

"Does Jenna even know you home?" Her voice was stressed and tired, and the anger was fading in her eyes.

"No. I couldn't face her yet." I looked away from her and at the grass beneath my feet. I could feel the stare of her and matt as their eyes bore into my head trying to look for answers. Coming up blank by the sound of Elena's frustrated sigh.

"You're staying where I can see you for the rest of the day."

"What?! I'm not a baby Elena. I don't need to keep an eye on me." I cried appalled by the idea of being babysat.

"Yeah, well I no longer trust you. You either stay with me, or I force you home to Jenna. What will it be?" She let go off me and moved closer to Matt. Looking between them both I knew which option I had to choose. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest in frustration.

Elena and Matt started walking again and to make sure I stayed Elena grabbed ahold of my wrist pulling me along behind them.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt said to Elena.

"That'd good news," I watched them interact. It was different from before, they used to be so comfortable together and now it like the complete opposite. "Did you get in touch with your mum yet?" She smiled softly as she asked, knowing it was a sensitive subject

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so... We'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." His voice showed disgust and disappointment.

"Vicki's lucky that she's oka-" Vicki's name caught my attention and i cut Elena off. "Wait! What? Whats wrong with Vicki?" I pulled Elena to a stop and matt turned around. "What happened to Vicki?" I frantic trying to get an answer, i was on the verge of shaking Elena to get her to answer.

"She was attacked by an animal last night."

"Is she going to be okay? Is she awake? Is she allowed visitors?" I was panicking. My breathing started to increase and my hands started to shake again.

"Lillie, calm down." Elena gently grabbed the sides of my face and put her in front of me. "Deep breaths. In," she took a deep breath in through her nose "and out." and released through her mouth. I copied her actions and felt my self getting control back. We did it a few more times together and eventually my hands stopped shaking and my breathing evened out. "All better?" Elena asked and I just nodded.

"She's going to be fine, okay, just fine." Matt said to me and again I just nodded in response.

"What kind of animal attacked her?" Elena asked.

"She said it was a Vampire." A cold shiver slid down my back at Matt's answer and my eyes widened just fraction.

"What?" Elena urged, willing Matt to repeat himself.

"She wakes up last night and mutters 'Vampire' and then passes out."

"Okay, that's weird. She was probley drunk still." Elena suggested. It was Vicki they where on about, i wouldn't put it past her to get so drunk that she thinks a vampire attacked her, I mean she thought I was a fairy once. Granted i was dressed as a fairy, but still.

"You know, i'm-I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." Matt says turning his back and walking away.

"Bye" I grumbled. I looked over at Elena who was looking at an empty picnic table before slowly taking small steps backwards. Just as i was about to turn and run Elena's hand rewrapped itself around my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere" She hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie rambled. I lent back in the plastic chair and crossed my arms comfortably over my chest, trying to block out the voices of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Elena was adamant about keeping me in her sights, for the day she's had me attached to her hip. It's annoying. I've been back less than a day and i already feel like im grounded, which I can guarantee I most likely will be as soon as I set foot inside and face Jenna.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the Aliens," Caroline sneered. I chuckled but instantly covered it with a cough as soon as Bonnie glared at me. "So then what?" Caroline and bonnie both turned to Elena who squirmed under they gaze.

"So then nothing." She shrugged. Caroline raised her left eyebrow skillfully, obviously doubting Elena.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" That caught my attention. Stefan must be her new boyfriend, that would explain the awkwardness between her and Matt.

"Stefan? Who's Stefan?" I lent forward placing my arms lightly on the table in front of me careful not to knock any of our drinks. Caroline smirked at me.

"The extremely hot new guy, who has the hots for Elena."Elena smacked Caroline on the arm and Caroline just laughed.

"So you're telling us that there was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Caroline scoffed.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we're your friends. Okay? Your supposed to share the smut." Elena just shook her head.

"We just talked for hours. It was nice." She smiled softly at the memory. She must really like this guy. She wasnt even like this with Matt. I felt happy for her. She deserved this.

"Okay, what's with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Bonnie and I chuckled together at Caroline blunt explanation. Elena cracked a smile.

"Profound." She laughed.

Elena stood up quickly grabbing my wrist pulling me with her. I turned and glared at her giving her the 'Really' look. She just shrugged.

"Where are you goin'" Bonnie questioned.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If i sit her long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena didn't wait for an answer before walking away pulling me with her.

"Do i really have to be there while you're having sex with your boyfriend?" I said disgusted. I felt her laugh at me but other wise ignore what I said.

* * *

"Eleeeena!" I sing-song as she walked up to the door. " Eleeeena, Eleeeeeena!" She ignored me still and knocked he door. She only got to knock once before the door swung open creaking on its way. I laughed lightly and she turned around to look at me, one eyebrow slightly raised. Smiling innocently I shook my head and Elena walked in the house with me following close behind.

"You do know, this is probley classed as breaking and entering, right?" I questioned looking around the beautiful home. The house was fascinating, it had an old feel to it, like those housed from over 100 years ago. I was truly amazed.

"The door was already opened." Elena replied.

"So, it's still entering against the person consent. Although im pretty sure this Stefan guy wouldn't deny you if he knew you were coming here to sleep with him." Elena turned around and gave me a dirty look to which i just winked at her and laughed.

"This reminds me of too many horror movies. I bet you, any moment now, a random guy's going to appear. It's just how those films work." I looked up at the ceiling and spun around slowly taking in everything around me.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena's voice echoed around the parla room. I stopped spinning at looked at the door, which was now shut.

"Elena we didn't shut the door, did we?" I asked slowly walking backwards. Elena didn't answer me and i spun around to look for her but ended up bumping into someone. Without my notice a scream escaped me.

"Lillie what's wrong?" Elena's voice grew closer. I stopped myself screaming and looked up. I'm not going to lie, but Daym! In front of me stood a tall very good-looking man. His blue eyes boring down at me and a smirk settled it's self on his very kissable looking lips. Behind him i saw Elena emerge looking panicked. I stepped back slowly and cautiously walked around him over too Elena.

"I told you. There's the random guy I was telling you about. Now we're screwed, because this would normally be the part were either he kills is or he starts stalking us, terrifying us to death and then killing us. So either way we end up dead." I whispered to Elena, who just looked at me like I had lost it.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... Open." Elena said trailing off towards the end as she noticed the closed-door.

"I tried telling you the door was closed." I mumbled.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." His eyes locked with Elena's and I felt shivers slither down my spin. Something about him didn't feel right.

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother." She was confused and I could tell.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon smirked at her and I scoffed.

"What's there to brag about?" I mumbled slightly louder than I expected, bringing the attention to me. Elena nudged me in the ribs and I let out a groan of pain. Damon looked me up and down, the smirk never leaving his face.

"And you would be?" He asked.

"Hi I'm Ann" I replied smiling fakely. Elena giggled at the fact i didn't give my real name, but something about him gives me the Wiggins. Damon reached for my hand and slowly bought it up to his lips, giving it a sweet kiss, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What happened to your eye?" He cocked his head to the side analysing my face further.

"Huh?...Oh, nothing." I managed to get out. "I'm clumsy, always have been, always will be I guess." Shrugging at the end like it was nothing. The room was silent for a few moment as he watched my movement, which i tried to limit, but its kind of hard not to shuffle around when someones straight out staring at you. I coughed trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness.

"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon used his arm to gesture into the room Elena had come out of.

"I hate to admit it but your house is amazing." I said looking around.

"Why, thank you Ann," I had to chock back my laugh when he said my name. I realised how fun giving a fake name was. "It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time," I shuffled around to face Damon and Elena. "For awhile there, i thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I knew instantly what Damon was doing and I was getting pissed off with him.

"The, em.. last one?" Elena refused to meet Damon's gaze and his cocky smirk intensified.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend?" He cocked his head to the left. "Oh, you two haven;t had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." She shuffled on the spoke uncomfortably, pushing her hands deeply into her coat pockets

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to thing he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." I could feel my anger growing with every word that he spoke to Elena. He was tormenting her and she didn't even know it.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena commented.

"They are." I stated simply. I saw Damon glance over at me and I just glared back at him.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello Stefan." I looked behind Damon and noticed somebody who must have been Stefan. Elena has good taste, there's no denying it, but Stefan did not look happy. He looked at Elena.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan was tense you could tell by the way he was clenching his jaw repeatedly.

"I know. I should have called, I just..."Elena rushed out her apology as Damon cut her off.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're more than welcome anytime Elena...You too Ann."

"haha, don't count on seeing me again, Damon." I spat out. I felt eyes on me and i turned my head to lock eye contact with Stefan. His green eyes swimming in mine. There was something formilar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. My forehead crinkled as i frowned and looked away.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena...Ann. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, we should probley go. It was nice to meet you Damon." She grabbed my wrist again and dragged me behind her.

"I'm not a dog. If i was going to run away again, would i have even come back, Elena? Seriously let go!" I shook my arm in her grip trying to shake it off, but it didn't work she just tighten her grip painfully, and i let out a hiss as she continues towards the door.

"Great meeting you, Elena, Ann." Just by the sound of his voice i knew he was enjoying this.

"Wish i could say the same, but all through my life I've been taught not to lie, so why start now?" I replied casually. Elena stopped suddenly causing me to bump into her back. "Okay...Ouch!" i said, rubbing my stomach and ribs carefully.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena asked timidly. She moved out of our way and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

**"**Nawww, come on Elena. It wasn't that bad." I said to her as I closed the front door behind us. Elena ignores me and wonders to the kitchen with me following close behind her. Jenna had her back to us making herself and Elena some coffee. She heard us enter but carried on what she was doing. Elena sighed as she dropped her bag to the floor noisily.

"What's up?" Jenna asked.

"Stefan." I replied. Jenna froze. Then I realised my mistake. Backing away as quietly as I could, she turned around, eyes wide that quickly filled with tears. I didn't have time to process everything before I had Jenna wrapped around me sobbing her heart out.

"Oh, god. You're alive. Your...Your alive." She cried and clung to me as if afraid I was going to disappear on her again. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and let a few stray tears fall. I didn't realise just how much i missed everyone until i got them back. After what felt like forever, Jenna pulled back and studied me from head-to-toe. Her eyes froze on the fading black eye. I briefly shook my head, begging her not to ask.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking anywhere but at her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Florida." I replied bluntly

"You scared the hell outta everyone! What were you thinking, Lillie?" I timidly shrugged. When Jenna wanted to be, she could be scary as hell.

"I wasn't thinking. I just had to get away, everything reminded me off then and it hurt, Jenna" I could feel the tear building up again, but this time the tears were for everything. For my parents dying, for running away, for causing so much pain for everyone i loved. Every thing I had kept at bay inside me was breaking loose in one go. Before I knew it Jenna and Elena had pulled me into a hug, crying along with me.

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena spoke and i nodded along with her as she explained her problems to Jenna.

"I don't think he's on the rebound Lena because he does have some 'raging family issues' with Damon being a dick. I advise you not believing anything he's gotta say." I saw how happy Elena was with Stefan even though I don't know the guy and i wasn't about to let his jealous brother ruin it just because he can.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues." Jenna did have a fair point. Our conversation was cut short but Jeremy stomping around. Jenna stood up, he face clearing showing what she had to say.

"Jeremy, where were you?" She shouted as she walked through the halls towards him. Me and Elena stayed sitting on the couch in silence, listening to the commotion on the stairs.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And that's...that's cool." He did not sound good.

"Stoner stories?" I mouthed to Elena.

"Jeremy's doing drugs." She mouthed back. Jeremy doing drugs? I never would have thought that my baby brother would go to drugs to deal with his problems. I should have been here, I should have helped him. The thought swirled like a whirl pool around my mind, making me feel slightly sick. I was bought out of my mess of thought by Jenna throwing herself in the arm-chair looking discouraged.

"Hey Jenna we're going out to see the comet and hand out programs with Bonnie. Call if you need anything." Elena nudged me and stood and. Jenna eyed me suspiciously before turning to Elena.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She subtly nodded in my direction and I rolled my eyes.

"Not really-" "Hey!" "But we can't keep her cooped inside." Jenna shrugged.

"You better come home tonight." She warned.

"I'm really starting to understand the life of a dog." I muttered before following Elena out.

* * *

It took me awhile but i was able to finally sneak away from Elena and Bonnie to wonder around. The comet was beautiful. I always did love history and seeing something that old still in action was incredible. I sat as far away from Elena as i could and watched as the comet sluggishly pass. Over time I grew agitated. I haven't sat down doing nothing for a very long time and it felt weird and to be completely honest, rather boring. I heaved myself up and dusted off my pants before heading towards the Grill.

The Gril was exactly how I remembered it and i felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth at that thought. Students from school stared still and I felt uncomfortable under their prying gazes, but I kept my head high and continued to walk until I recognized the panicked voice of my brother.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?" I wondered over to the group forming around him only to notice it was people I had avoided.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler retorted.

"I can't find her." His eyes strayed and wondered over the crowds.

"She probley found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, i guess you've been replaced." Pill pusher?

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" I whispered to myself. I walked over and squeezed myself between Elena and Caroline.

"Whats with the pill pusher?" Elena looked at Tyler and he pointed at Jeremy.

"Ask him." Jeremy faced Tyler and glared.

"You wanna do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?" Elena butted in.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy retorted, sounding proud of himself. Aww my baby brother and my best friend... Okay, now it's changed to weird.

"Yeah right."

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline was in disbelief.

"There's no way." Tyler said.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy spat.

"What?!" I said disgusted with Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Matt asked. His face turning light pink. Tyler looked taken back by the conversation suddenly being turned to him.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler replied as smoothly as he could manage.

Matt shook his head a few time. "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" He left before anyone had the chance to reply.

* * *

It took hours before Vicki showed up, with her bloodied hand covering her ripped out stitched. Apparently Stefan found her wandering around which i found weird, considering a lot of people were around looking for her, but i was happy she was found.

It wasn't long before me and Elena were walking up the stairs to go to bed. Elena stopped in front of Jeremy's bedroom and lent on the door frame. I stood next to her peaking over her shoulder, to see Jenna going through all of Jeremy's belongings.

"What you doing?" I asked

She ignored me and continued searching. She pulled something familiar out of Jeremy's boot.

"Hey, that's mine!" As soon as it escaped my mouth I realised what a bad idea it had been. Both head snapped my way. My eyes widened. "Erm...Oops. That's not mine. Pst." i stuttered out before literally running to my bedroom and slamming the door shut behind me. I took a deep breath and shuffled my way over to my bed, collapsing tiredly on top of the covers.

"I missed this place." I felt myself smile before the darkness consumed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Today I felt good. I didn't feel the need to avoid people and instead I found I wanted to interact with them. I wanted my old life back...And that's exactly what I plan to do today.

Getting ready for school in my own house felt weird but nice. I kept thinking to myself about how much its gonna hurt living in the same house my parents did, instead I found it the opposite. Something about the house was comforting, it felt like my parents were still here looking over all of us. I felt warm and safe with that thought. 'Maybe this wont be so bad'.

* * *

"Elena, Bonnie, wait up." I shouted, jogging over to the two girls talking. They slowed their pace to a stop and patiently waited for me to catch up. I wheezed in a breath as i stopped next to Elena. "Man, I'm so unhealthy, it's unreal." I breathed deeply. Bonnie chuckled at me and I glared at her. Her chuckling was cut off my another persons presence.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." I heard Stefan say politely. 'It's fine, I'm not here or anything.' Bonnie avoided eye contact with Stefan and fidgeted on the spot.

"Hey, um, I gotta fine Caroline. She's not answering her phone," She looked around anxiously and pointed towards the school building. "So, I'll see you guys later." I watched her retreating back before turning to Elena with a questioning look. Elena let out a sigh.

"I don't think she likes you very much." I said to Stefan. Elena elbowed me giving me a sharp look. I shrugged. "What?" Elena looked away.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, it's just she's my best friend and is looking out for me. She just doesn't know you yet, and when she does, she will love you." Elena said smiling up at Stefan. For a second Elena's eyes smile intensified. "Here's what we're gonna do. Are you free tonight?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Perfect. Diner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Bonnie and Lillie. You guys will spend some quality time to get to know each other and then they can see what a great guys you are. Mission accomplished."

"What?! Why do i have to come? I'm actually going out...So." I pursed my lips and rocked back on the balls of my feet. Elena's eyes narrowed.

"You're not going anywhere. You are staying home with us tonight." She said.

"Nope, sorry. You know, I'm busy." I started backing away.

"Look, your staying in and that's final. I don't trust you'll come back!" She cried. Stefan stood back and stayed quiet to let us have our moment. Elena stared icily at me for a few moments, before I gave in.

"Ugh...Fine. Don't expect me to be nice about it, though."

Elena didn't get to reply because suddenly a ball was flying our way towards Stefan's head. Stefan twisted in his place and caught that ball perfectly before launching it back over to the thrower, Tyler. My Jaw was on the ground. Stefan's catch and throw was spectacular, and it seemed to put Tyler back in his place.

"Dude! That was awesome!" I cheered. Stefan looked at me and smiled, i grinned back.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you played football." Elena commented.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." An emotion scattered crossed Stefan's eyes for a brief moment before shrugging.

"So, why don't you try our for the team?" She asked.

"Hah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football?" She frowned slightly looking up at Elena as we started to walk towards the school building."

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we all know how Matt feels."

"You should go for it. I mean don't worry about them, Tyler's a dick and Matt might not seem like it at the moment, but he's the nicest guy i know." I patted Stefan's shoulder encouragingly.

"Yeah, plus they don't know you. To them, you're mysterious, loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be a part of something. Make some friends." Elena added.

"Say's the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan jokingly retorted.

"Eh, Elena does weird stuff, but there is actually more to her than graveyard girl. Or well there used to be." I said.

Elena nodded. "There is. There's a whole new Elena that you have yet to meet and im working on it."

* * *

History used to be my favourite subject until i had the disadvantage of being tossed into Mr Tanners class. He hates me.

"World was 2 ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" I sunk as low as i could manage in my chair trying to avoid all eye contact with Mr Tanner. "1945."

Behind me the whispering of Elena and Stefan could be discreetly heard. I strained my ears trying to listen, completely forgetting I was in class as I focused.

"I'm a loner." Stefan whispered sarcastically to Elena. I stifled a giggle.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr Tanner's voice bought be back into class.

"It wasn't me!" I rushed out as i pushed my self taller in my seat. Mr Tanner's hard stare looked down at me.

"Miss Gilbert, how nice of you to come back and visit us from wherever you have been. Did you finally realise how important History was?" He sneered.

"Oh, but of course, Mr Tanner, I missed you too." I said sarcastically. He glared coldly at me, and moved slowly moved his eyes behind me, to Elena.

"Miss Gilbert? Pearl Harbor?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan spoke out.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr Tanner commented.

"Anytime." I giggled at Stefan's response and he smiled over at me.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall?" Mr Tanner demanded.

"1989...I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68"

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board"

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean war?"

"1950 to 1952."

"Ha! It ended in '52!" Tanner exclaimed pointing at Stefan. Stefan cleared his throat slightly.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53"

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." He instructed. Multiply students pulled their phones out and started tapping away. Some kid I don't ever remember seeing before spoke up.

"It was 19...53."

The look on Tanner's face bought a gleeful smile to my lips as I clapped away with everyone else, congratulating Stefan on out doing Mr Tanner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elena , please. Cheerleading sucks." I stuck out my bottom lip and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you were a cheerleader as well before you left." I stayed silent and Elena laughed.

"Oh, my god! You're both here!" Bonnie squealed.

"Yay us." I muttered.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. And Lillie's here because it's fun tormenting her." Elena informed smiling.

"Bitch."

"Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie asked.

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Bonnie started shaking her head before Elena finished and she sighed.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie looked around searching for her blonde friend and Elena poked her in the side.

"Dont change the subject, Bonnie Bennet. You're going to be there." She instructed.

Bonnie turned her head my way. "Are you there?" She asked.

"unfortunately."

"Well then, I can tell you don't want to be there as much as I do. We can be unhappy about it together." I smiled at Bonnie.

"It's a plan."

* * *

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie looked down at her phone again.

"I don't know. It's not like her. Try her again." Elena said.

"If you keep texting and phoning it's gonna start being on the border of harassment." I advised. Neither of them acknowledged me and continued to phone. The purring of a car engine made all three of us look up. There Caroline was, getting out of beautiful black convertible.

"Uh..." Elena's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God. That much be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie assumed.

"Actually, that's Damon Salvatore... He's an arse." I put bluntly, standing up dusting my shorts off.

"Salvatore? As is Stefan?" Bonnie asked Elena.

Caroline strutted over after giving Damon a kiss. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline grinned at us, dropping her bag and walking to the front of the rest of the cheerleaders. " Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

As Caroline was instructing the cheerleader i stayed standing on the spot refusing to participate in the stupid activity. I walked over to the fence and watched the football practice that Stefan was running over to join. I'm glad that he was taking Elena's advice and being part of the team...He was good. He was better than good, it looked like he had been playing for a _Very_ long time, and it wasn't a bad sight to watch.

* * *

I was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I skipped down the last few and answered the door. Stefan stood there looking slightly awkward. I smiled warmly up at him and he returned it.

"Hey there, loner. You're just on time...I think." I opened the door wider giving Stefan room to enter. Once he was over the threshold i pushed the door closed.

"Loner?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yep." Popping the p. "Kitchen's this way." I strolled down the hall, Stefan right on my tail. "Eleeeena." I sing-song. "Your guest is here."

* * *

All four of us sat at the table in silence, awkwardly stabbing at the pasta that sat on our plates.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked, attempting conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so i must have done something right." Stefan replied.

"haha, doubt it. No one ever does anything right in Tanner's books." I claimed laughing. Stefan lips twitched upwards.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a-" "Yeah I heard."

"We'll this is going swell." I stated.

"Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena encouraged, nudging her lightly.

"Um, divorced. No mom, living with my dad." She explained. I laughed and all three heads turned towards me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"About the witches." Elena whispered.

"Witches?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie's family has a lineage of witched. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said bitterly.

"Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan added. Bonnie looked up at Stefan for the first time the entire night and she seemed interested.

"My family came in the way of Salem." She admitted sheepishly.

"Really? Salem witches?" Bonnie smiled at him as they engaged in conversation.

"Seems like your little get together is working well." I whispered to Elena.

Bonnie and Stefan's conversation was cut of by tha door bell ringing again.

"Seriously Elena, who'd you invite now?" I asked standing up and pushing my chair back to give me room to move from the table.

"No one." She replied.

The door bell rang again.

"Geez. Impatient much?" I opened the door to reveal a smiling Caroling and a smirking Damon. I groaned inwardly. 'Could my night get any better?' i asked myself bitterly.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert." Caroline exclaimed excitedly. She thrust the desert into my arms and barged her way inside. Damon on the other hand stayed standing at the door. 'Well at least he has some kind of manners.'"

"Hope you don't mind." He said.

"Yeah, well i do." I expressed.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan's voice made me jump out of my skin. He gently put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Waiting for Ann to invite me in." I fakely smiled.

"Oh course, Damon, why don't you," I started dropping my smile, "Go away." Damon Frowned.

"Damon can't stay anyway. Can you Damon?" Stefan Questioned.

"Get in here." Caroline ordered from the living room.

"Sure invite random people into my house. I'm perfectly fine with it." I muttered. "Look fine, whatever. Come in." Damon's smirk made another appearance as he slowly stepped over the threshold giving Stefan a look of achievement.

"You have a beautiful home, Ann." Damon praised.

"mmm-hmmm" I turned my back on him and walked in to the living room with everyone else.

* * *

I sat in the arm-chair stiff as a board. Something about Damon made me uncomfortable. I zoned out of the conversation for a while and the just got bored. I stood up and decided to go do the dishes. I didn't even want to be here anyway.

I found doing dished very therapeutic. It was relaxing. I hummed along to a tune I didn't recognize and swayed my hips left and right.

"One more." A voice whispered in my ear. A shrill escaped me as i spun on my heels to face to chest with Damon. I tilted my head and scowled.

"Thanks."

"I like you." He stated. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wish I could say that same."

"You're different. There's something familiar about you and I like it," He paused and looked thoughtful, "I think Stefan like it as well. He's seemed to have taken quite a liking to you and your sister." He looked me up and down and his smirk never faltered.

"We'll what can I say...We're awesome." I shrugged like it was nothing and continued on with the last few dishes.

"You and Elena remind me on someone." He said from behind me.

"Yeah? And who would that be?"

"Kathrine." He said simply.

"Mmmm. Kathrine. I like that name." I admitted. He didn't answer. I knew who he was talking about, I heard parts of the conversation from the other room before.

"How'd she die?" I asked quietly.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." He answered. Some of my hate faded with hearing the pain in his voice. Who ever this girl was, he had lover her and lost her, and i knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. I turned and lent against the sink, giving him a small smile.

"What was she like?" I urged. He looked down at me and for a brief second his smirk was replaced by a smile. He looked away as he thought.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you." I yelled at my self mentally as my cheeks started turning a light pink. "She was very complicated and selfish and times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He wagged his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"See you're not all hate, you can be nice." He pointed.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." I said. " So which one of you dated her first?" Now it was my turn to smirk as my question seemed to have caught Damon of guard.

"Depend who you ask, im pretty sure Stefan's answer differs from mine." He simply shrugged. "I'd quite cheerleading if i were you."

"Yeah, already on it. I have no clue what I was thinking when i signed up." I said.

"I'm pretty sure you were thinking about Elena." He probed. One corner of my mouth pulled up as i thought of the old times and how close me and Elena were. He was right. I joined cheerleading because Elena wanted to and we always did things together.

"I hate to admit this, but you right. Things are different this year though, me and Elena aren't the same people we used to be." I reluctantly admitted.

"Everyone changes Ann, sometimes it's for the better. Granted, that's not always how it is, but you need to embrace the change." He advised.

"Thanks Damon...And i'm sorry about Kathrine. You lost her, too." Damon was speechless, and just stared intently at me as if searching through my heavy soul.

"Hey. Need some help? Bonnie asked, poking her head around the corner.

"Sure, why not." Damon answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye. Dont let the door hit you on the way out." I shouted from the kitchen to Damon and Caroline, who had finally found it time to go. I lent against the counter staring at the steam flowing from my hot chocolate, blowing lightly and sipping. No vocal response was heard from the leaving couple but the banging of the door indicated they had left. Footsteps made their way to me. I looked up and smiled at Elena and Stefan.

"Not leaving with your brother?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No. We don't really get along."

"Yeah, i kinda noticed that."

"I'm sorry if Damon was harassing you in here earlier." He apologized.

"I dealt with him. He's an arse, but there is a small...and i mean miniscule part of him that is, maybe the tiniest bit likable." I dropped one hand from my mug and put my index finger as close to my thumb as i could get but still leaving a small gap, showing step i did mean a small part.

Stefan smiled at me. "That does sound small." He joked. "I, erm, actually should probley get going." He rubbed the back of his neck and have me one last smile before turning to Elena who had made her self some coffee.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked walking up to her. She turned around and smile.

"Yeah." She gave him a kiss and showed him to the door, I walked with them heading for the stairs. Stopping at the bottom.

"Goodnight, Elena. Night, Stefan."

* * *

"Lils, i like your necklace. Is it new? I don't remember seeing it before." Elena casually asked as we weaved in and out of students looking for Stefan. I glanced down at the Ruby red locket that hung comfortably around my neck, bringing my right hand up and touching it gently.

"Yeah, a friend in florida gave it to me." She glanced over at me before spotting Stefan standing with his back to us.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena teased him from behind, making him turn.

I scoffed. "Everyone looks hot in a jersey." Stefan laughed and Elena glared at me. Shrugging innocently i looked around trying to find Vicki. "What? They do."

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked.

"I quit. I'm a quitter."

"True." I said.

"No, hey you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss." He started.

"And that's my cue to leave. Good luck tonight Stefan." I left them to their heavy conversation and went in search of my own friends.

* * *

"I forgot how boring these things were." I whispered in Vicki's ear who laughed in response. Tyler walked over to us but his eyes were behind us...On Jeremy.

"Is that Jeremy?" He didn't wait for a reply and stormed towards him. Me and Vicki hurried after him pulling on him arms.

"Ty, forget about it. Come on." I begged.

Jeremy jumped down from the bed on a truck and sauntered towards Tyler.

"Oh, don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler assured. I balled my hands in to fists, willing my self not to punch him, but Jeremy beat me to it. He swung at Tyler hitting him square in the jaw, and then it went crazy. Both were on the floor throwing punch after punch.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler, Stop!" Vicki yelled over and over again. Stefan come over and grabbed Tyler off of Jeremy.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan's voice boomed. Again he's gained more appreciation from me, Before anyone knew what was happening, Jeremy went at Tyler with a large piece of broken glass, Stefan pushed him out the way and the glass sliced through his hand like a hot knife in butter. Elena rushed forward.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put you head up, you're bleeding." She tilted his head up but he shoved her away.

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

Elena scoffed. "Yeah, you smell fine." Jeremy glared at her before barging his way through the circle of people who had surrounded them.

* * *

I had to get away from everyone, way too many people to be around right now. I lent against the Boot of our car and closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. When i reopened them, they connected to a piercing blue pair. I jumped and my right hand clenched at my chest.

"You scared me." I breathed. "What do you want?" I asked once i had my breathing under control.

"A lot of things that i can't have, but right now to hide from Caroline."

"Why?" I asked.

"She talks more than i can listen." He shrugged.

"That, would be a sign." I acknowledged. I turned away and dug through my pockets looking for the keys Elena begrudgingly gave me.

"I'm sorry if i make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." He said sincerely.

"Of course it's not, Damon. You'd never do anything like that." I replied sarcastically. He grabbed the tops of my arms and pinned my back to the passenger door. I glared at him.

"It's not my intention, but i do have one...But so do you." His eyes locked with mine. "You want me. I get to you. You find you self drawn to me. And right now...you want to kiss me." His pupils diluted as he stared at me and started to lean in. I push him away and smacked him across the face.

"And there goes that miniscule, likable part." I muttered to myself angrily. "Look, i don't know what your problem is, but you need to back the fuck off." I harshly shoved past him, he seemed to shocked to stop me. Once i had but several metres between us i turned to him.

"I get that you and Stefan don't get on, but tormenting him and Elena is a wrong move. And another wrong move and i wont be afraid to do something about it." He frowned as he studied me. his eyes landing on my necklace.

"Katherine's in the past, okay? Whether you've moved on or not. Stefan has. So leave him be!" His eyes flared at the mention of Kathrine, but he'd pushed me. "You probley think that if you can't be happy, then neither can Stefan, but your ruining my sister's happiness and let's get one thing straight...I wont allow that. Do you understand me?" His frown remained as he very slowly nodded. I walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in. Driving as far away from Damon as possible.

* * *

**3rd person.**

Stefan stood there after Matt had finished speaking to him and Damon waltzed out from behind the building smirking.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's so, 'Rah. rah, go team, yeah!'" He joked sarcastically.

Stefan repeatedly shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan went to walk away but Damon stopped him.

"Nice trick with Elena and Ann. Let me guess... Vervain in the necklaces? I admit i was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon Approved slightly but still didn't like not being in control.

"Does it matter? But i haven't given Ann anything yet." Stefan's eyebrows creased together in confusion. Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. She's wearing a necklace that has the scent of vervain on." Damon raised his left eyebrow at his younger brother. " And you telling me you have nothing to do with it?" Stefan nodded just as confused as Damon seemed to be. "Then why's she wearing vervain?"

"I don't know. Elena wasn't she's never even heard of it before, so how did Ann get ahold of it." Stefan though for a few moment before he had a light-bulb moment. " She left town for a while. Only came back 2, 3 days ago." Damon's smirk returned.

"And your saying prehaps she made a friend." Stefan stayed silent, processing his thoughts. "Well i guess there's only one way to find out what she knows."

"No! You're not gonna hurt her!" He snapped.

"No?" Damon asked.

Everything happened so fast. One moment, Stefan was trying to convince Damon that he still has some humanity and the next Damon was feeding from Tanner. Draining him dry before dropping him to ground. Damon smiled but it wasn't a nice smile this was vicious, his mouth and teeth covered in blood. He looked like a rabid animal. 'That's what he is' Stefan thought angrily. 'I was wrong. There is no shred of humanity left inside him'

* * *

**3rd person.**

Lillie lay there fast asleep. She went straight up to bed when Elena came home with the new of Mr Tanner. She didn't like him but wouldn't wish Death on anyone.

Next to her sleeping body stood Damon Salvatore. He didn't know what he was doing here, but something about her drew him in. When he said earlier about her being drawn to him, in all honesty it was the other way around. He looked down at her analysing every part of her he could see.

'What makes her so special?' He asked himself before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_A tall man hidden away in the dark, was leaning over a pale, limp, male body. His arms wrapped tightly around the torso, holding it up. Mouth pressed against the soft pale skin of his neck. Lillie couldn't make out what was going on, but something about the situation didn't feel right. She knew she shouldn't be out all by her self, but she got bored and climbing out her window wasn't exactly hard. She stood frozen in place observing the scene infront of her. For a moment she thought that they might be kissing, but she didnt rememeber ever seeing her parents kiss like that. The tall man moaned slightly into the other guys neck, and Lillie automatically took a step back. Her foot came down awkwardly and she accidentally let out a hiss in pain. Instantly her eyes widened as she realised her mistake. The mystrious guy snapped his head towards her and a low feral growl escaped his mouth as he stared down at her menicingly. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped loudly. Her widened eyes glued to the ruby coloured liquid smirred over his mouth and chin. Lillie may only be five but she knew straight away what the man standing infront of her was. She still couldn't drag her eyes away from the blood on his face, and she noticed his lips twitch up into a smirk. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind felt like it was shutting down. She didnt know what to do. All she did knew was that she was about to die. He dropped the lifeless body to the ground carelessly, eyes trained on the young girl standing before him. He stalked towards her, each step bringing him closer and closer to the frightened little girl. She was noticably shaking, but other than that stayed perfectly still. She looked into his brown eyes as he stopped infront of her. He inhaled deeply and his smirk intensified. Lillie's breaths were coming in fast. Her heart racing away in her chest as if trying to run away from the situation its self. Her eyes stayed locked with his as they started to change. Blackend veins started to appeared under his eyes, his canines lengthening to sharp points and another hungry growl escaped him. His eyes travelled down to the pulsing artery on her neck, and licked his lips. Slowly he smiled, the blood still around his mouth made him look all that more terrifying. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he lunged. _

_Mouth open. Razor sharp teeth. Blood. Screams. Pleas for help._

I jolted awake. Twisting and turning. I looked around the room breathing hard, one of my hand flying up to press hard against my throat and the other fumbling around for my phone. The sunlight streamed in though the slightly parted curtains, lighting up the room. I stayed where I was, breathing heavily on my bed. My hand feeling around my neck for any signs of injury, but found none. I frowned slightly at what I was doing and slowly bought my hand down and into my lap. I didn't understand my sudden panic, I couldnt even remember my dream. The dream was like a balloon. One minute it was there and the next it wasn't. I've always been bad at remembering my dreams but this one felt different. This dream caused panic and fear to form in the pit of my stomach. I stared at the wall infront of me for a few moments, calming myself down, before taking a deep breath and getting ready to face the day and pretending it never happened.

* * *

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Aunt Jenna listed, as she watched the T.V. I plonked myself on the sofa next to Jenna and smiled.

"Scum bag?" I offered. Jenna laughed.

"Most definatly."

"Who are you guy's talking about?" Elena questioned as she walked in carrying a large carboard box and then placeing it gentally on the table. I shrugged in response.

"Him," Jenna pointed to the T.V. "The news guy, also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." She glared at the T.V and i chuckled softly beside her. "Did your mom ever tell you guys why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way..." Elena looked at Jenna before smiling. "You and him?"

"He's kinda cute." I said.

Jenna made a face. " He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." She crossed her arms over her chest like a little kid, me and Elena just giggled to our selves.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, turning to lean over the back of the sofa.

"It's stuff from the safty deposit box. Aparrently mom told Mrs Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for the heritage display." Elena replied as she looked thought the box.

"Well that sounds...Interesting." I muttered, turning back to the T.V as Jeremy waltzed in.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on ebay?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not gunna find out." Elena spat.

Jeremy went to say something else but was cut of by the door bell. For a few moments, no one went to move and all just stared at me. I huffed in annoyance, but pushed myself up.

"I've got the door guys. Don't rush yourselves." I muttered sarcastically. Jenna just laughed from her seat on the sofa and i rolled my eyes.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Stefan standing there.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hey, Loner." I smirked at him and he just rolled his green eyes. We stood there for a few seconds staring at each other, before i decided to speak up.

"You know, i know why you're here. But what if i didnt? What would you ask then?" I questioned.

"Is Elena home?" He responded smiling still and i couldn't help smiling back up at him.

"Exactly. Elena! There's some guy at the door for you!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Ooh, some guy?" I heard Jenna say to Elena as she made her way to the door.

"You couldn't have said it was Stefan?" She asked glaring at me and simply smiled in response.

"Nope." I answered, poping the p and then turing my back and walking away.

"Sooo, who's the guy, Elena just took upstairs?" Jenna questioned as soon as she could see me.

"What guy?" I asked faking innocents.

"You know what guy."

"Stefan Salvatore." I said.

"Is he cute?"

"Really, Aunt Jenna?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes really. Does Elena have good taste?"

"Better than yours with Logan Fell." I joked and she glared at me. "Yes, he's cute. Happy?" She nodded.

"Can't wait to meet the guy."

"Don't scare him off!" I warned. "Anyway, i'm going out to meet up with Caroline and Bonnie." I grabbed my black leather coat from the back of a dining room chair and headed towards the door. Before i reached the door Jenna was infront of me frowning.

"Do you have your phone?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "Where are you going?"

"The grill." I replied.

"I want you home by 8. Latest. Understand?" I sighed deeply but nodded in understanding.

"If you are not home, I'm calling the police." She warned.

"Fine."

* * *

"You're taking someone to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline, who just shrugged.

"Go with Elena."

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie complained

"Really. She's getting the courage to ask him. Go sis!" I playfully fist pumped the air.

"Yeah. She was really freaking out about doing it though." Bonnie said.

"I bet that's what they were talking about in her room this morning." I muttered.

"Ooh, Stefan was in her room? I bet they weren't talking." Caroline commented.

"Why does every conversation with you evolve around sex?" I exclaimed. Maybe a little bit too loudly as people turned to look in our direction. I put my head down and avoided all eye contact with people. I could hear Caroline and Bonnie giggling.

"But anyway. Go by yourself." Caroline insisted.

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie questioned Caroline, who again; shrugged.

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" Caroline responded.

"He's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie pointed out. I scoffed.

"He's older, danger guy. No way does he get the sexy word used to discribe him." I spoke up. Caroline looked at me and raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Really? Are you blind? He's smoking hot." Caroline exclaimed.

"Eh, seen hotter." I revealed. Caroline looked disbelieving.

"Really? Cause Mystic Falls in the hot guy department is empty." She observed. And i smirked at her.

"Who said anything about it being in Mystic Falls." I stood up, slipped on my coat and left without another word. Smiling at the fact that Caroline seemed speechless


	8. Chapter 8

"Delicate Flower vs Naughty Vixen?" Bonnie asked me and Elena, holding up two different nail varnish bottles.

"Naughty Vixen cause it has an awesome name" I asnwered.

"Can we mix em?" Elena asked, looking at the two closely.

"Aww look at you getting all pretty for you date with Stefan." Bonnie cooed.

"Yeah you look happy." I added smiling at my twin sister.

"I am... Tonights going to be a good night. But dont let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena demanded, taking a seat inbetween and and bonnie at our dining room table.

"What if i tell you in the morning? I dont want to ruin the night?" Bonnie asked. avoiding eye contact with Elena.

"Bonnie out with it." Elena commanded.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie spoke seriously and looked at both of us.

"So this is something that Damon's said. Yeah i Already dont believe it, and i havent even heard what your about to say." I Expressed. Bonnie and Elena just glared at me.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"So do most people." I added. Bonnie shot me a nasty look but otherwise ignored my comment.

"Do you know what happened with Kathrine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon." Bonnie explained to us. I shook me head and scoffed.

"That sounds like something Damon would say to stir things." I argued. There was no way that Stefan was that much of a dick.

"I just wanted Elena to know." She shrugged, painting her finger nails.

"His past relationships are none of my business." Elena sighed.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That's your business." Bonnie muttered under her breath, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Stefan's none of those things." Elena argued. Bonnie stopped what she was doing and stared intently at Elena.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie countered. I dont believe what she said about Stefan, but there was no way to deny that fact that Elena really didnt know that much about Stefan.

* * *

The lockwood mansion look beautiful...as always. I always hated special gatherings/parties though, especially with the adults, it was never much fun. I snuck a glass of champage of the bar and made my way up the stairs looking for my parents section.

I took me awhile to find it as i wobbled around in heels and on my fourth glass of champagne, but when i did, i was the only one there for a while. I silently stared down at the item that used to belong to my parents. My fingers gentally pressed against the glass, wanting just one touch. I lone tear slid down my cheek splashing against the glass. Immediatly i whiped it away, glad that no one was around. I wasnt one to cry infront of people, i always felt weird and uncomfortable when i did.

"Hey." Elena's soft voice flowed through the air.

"Hey." I responded without turning to face her. I kept my back to her and i heard her heels on the tiled floor as she walked over and looked over my shoulder.

"You know it's okay to cry sometime, right?" She cooed.

"Crying is pain, Lena. When you cry that's when it all breaks loose. I wouldn't be able to stand it." I whispered back. Elena put her arm around my shoulder reasurringly and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry i left."

"It's okay. Please dont leave again." She asked quietly.

"Never."

* * *

"Still can't believe you got me in a dress." I moaned to Elena as we looked around at the rest of the things in the room. She just laughed.

"Yeah, well be happy that Caroline didn't dress you. I bet you can just guess how short that would be." She joked.

"True, true." I watched Elena wonder back over to our parents items and gazed longingly at them.

"Your parents?" A voice asked from the doorway asked, making me jump. I turned to see Stefan looking dashing in his suit smiling at us both.

"Yeah. There's alot of history here."

* * *

"I wanted to apologize fto you for being a world-class jerk the other night when i tried to kiss you." Damon's voice spoke from behind me, making me jump.

"Daym! Seriously, what is it with you and Stefan scaring me!" I exclaimed. "And, yeah it's fine. Ever mention it again though and i'll end you." I said sweetly. Grabbing another champagne from a passing waiter.

"I'd like to see you try." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head and glared at him, taking a few big steps back.

"Seriously?!"

"I'm sorry. My therapist says i'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon admitted. Although the look in his eye told me straight away that he was speaking absolute bullshit.

"Therapist?" I couldnt help but laugh. He looked at me and raised a dark eyebrow. "I'm sorry. You just dont seem like the type that would go to a therapist...Ever." I admitted as i looked around at all the dancing couples, laughing and having some sort of fun. "Anyway, what aparently trying to punish Stefan for?"

"It's in the past. I dont even want to bring it up."

"Uh-huh. You dont want to bring it up, although you're the one who bought it up. Makes sense." I commented.

"Lets just say that the Salvatores have been cursed with sibling rivalry." Damon informed me. I just nodded along.

"Look im sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I cant get in the middle of it, Damon. I dont want to get in the middle of it. It's none of my business. But i hope you two can work it out. I dont see why not, Stefan seems awesome." I expressed. Damon clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"I hope so, too, Ann."

* * *

I never thought that i would be hiding out in he toilets on any occasion, but here i was. Sitting on the sinks in the lockwood mansion hoping to avoid everyone. I swung my legs back and forth, kicking the cupboard whilst humming a random song.

"Hey." I looked up to see Caroline strutting in up to the mirror, pouting her lips.

"Hey." I replied. Something seemed off about Caroline lately, she was jumpy. She reached over to pull of some roll and her lace cardigan hitched, exposing a bruised piece of skin. Instantly i jumped from the sink and started pulling it off."

"What the hell, Caroline?" She started fighting me, Pushing me and pulling at her cardi. "

"Just leave me alone!"

"What happened?" I asked frantic.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Oh... my mum would kill me." Caroline started to panic.

"Did Damon do this?" I was seething. I knew there was something wrong with him.

"No, of course not.. Just leave me alone, Lillie!" She snatched her purse and literally ran from the bathroom. I could feel the anger coming off of me in waves. I wanted to hurt Damon, i wanted to hurt him bad.

* * *

I went out and searched for him. How could he dissapear like that. Just as i had given up, i caught sight of Elena outside yelling at him. As quickly as i could i made my way over, trying to avoid as many people as i could and trying not to fall in my heels.

I got to them just as Elena was walking away.

"Come on Lils, we're going home." She said, grabbing ahold of my elbow.

"Wait. I have something to say to him first, okay." I didnt wait for a reply, before walking over and punching him in the face...hard. He stumbled back a few steps, held his jaw and looked at me in shock.

"Leave Caroline the fuck alone. Leave everyone alone. No one wants you here, dont you get it." I spat at him. His eye was blazing with fury. "You hurt one more of my friends, i'll hurt you." I warned before having Elena grab me again and walk away.

* * *

I was far too angry to be around anyone, so i lost Elena and walked home. My arms across my chest tightly and my head down as the cold wind blew at my hair. I took deep breaths and eventually i calmed down enough to lift my head and walk home.

The walk home didnt take as long as i wanted, but getting home was a kind of relief. I longed to fall into my bed and sleep forever. I closed the door quietly behind me and tip-toes up the stairs. As soon as my bedroom door closed, i sighed and quickly sliped out of my uncomfortable dress, leaving me in my bra and panties. Not being bothered to search for clothes, i Pulled back the covers and sliped in. Quickly being dragging into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eugh!. I hate mornings." I Moaned as I slouched in a wooden chair at the table. Jenna hummed in agreement before setting down a steaming cup of coffee in front of me. "I seriously love you." I mumbled around sips.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on up stairs?" Elena demanded as she walked through the kitchen to the coffee machine.

"Uhuh."

"And you have no objections?" She asked.

I sat up straighter in my chair and looked between both Elena and Jenna. "Wait. Whats going on upstairs?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow slightly.

"Vicki was in the bathroom." She explained. I giggled and she shot me a nasty look.

"What?" She just shook her head and walked over to get some cereal. "Have you heard from Stefan?" i quietly asked. Elena Froze. Then turned around to face me and Jenna.

"Not since that message he sent me three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something i have to do. I'll. uh, explain in a few days.'"She badly mimicked Stefan, i chuckled.

"Have you called him?" Jenna asked, leaning over the counter towards Elena.

"Nope. Not going to, either." She bluntly replied.

"Why not? You're in a relationship with him, right? Then shouldn't you both be putting effort in." I observed out loud. Elena just sighed heavily, making me wish I'd kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry. I shouldnt have said anything." I apologized quickly.

"No. No, it's fine. Surprisingly, you're right." She admitted. "I just...I just feel like he's hiding something, ya know?"

I stood up and walked over to her putting my arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "Everyone's hiding something, Lena. Every single person alive has their own secrets, no matter how big or small, everyone has something to hide." Elena's eyes looked up at me and met mine. She was searching for something inside me. "You just need to give him time." I pulled Elena in for a gentle hug. "Maybe the secret he's hiding isn't his to tell." I whispered in her ea softly. I pulled away and gave a weak smile. I reached over her shoulder to grab my bag.

"I'm off to school. I'll see you guys later." I assured.

* * *

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. I've got the football team and the band helping, and I would absolutely love it if you guys came." I looked over at Bonnie who shrugged.

"Sure, we're in." She answered.

"Hey, wait. I never said I'll go!" I whined. Caroline chuckled and walked off just as Elena reached us.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena pointed out.

"She's in denial." I responded with Bonnie nodding in agreement with me.

"Hey." A male voice spoke from behind us. I jumped and spun around to come face to face with Stefan.

"Hey." I replied and then turning to Elena and Bonnie. I looked between Elena and Stefan a few times before walking over to Bonnie and linking arms.

"Hey, I, um, you know, forgot to feed...my cow!" I exclaimed loudly. "Yes, my cow. I forgot to feed...it. Lets go Bonnie." I said forcefully pulling along besides me.

When we were safely outside Bonnie skidded to a halt and turned to me. "Cow? Real subtle, Lils." She said smirking at me as i frowned.

"What? I could have a cow... Granted, I don't. But i could have one if i wanted." I grumbled.

* * *

"I missed this. I forgot how much fun you were." I said to Bonnie as she parked outside my house.

"I missed it too." She replied smiling at me. I reached across and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything, today. I'll see you tomorrow at the car wash, you signed me up for without my permission." I scolded. I opened the door and got out, slamming it shut behind me.

I walked up to the front door and waved as Bonnie drove of down the road, disappearing from sight.

I opened the door.

"Heylooooo. Anyoooone home?" I sang as i hung my coat up and slid my muddy shoes off."

"I'm the kitchen." Elena shouted from down the hall. When I rounded the corner I was shocked to see Elena and Stefan cooking. I couldn't help the small smirk that grew on my face.

"Awww, look who's all back together." I cooed, leaning against the door frame. Elena smiled lightly and blushed.

"Yeah, well." Was all she could muster up in response. I grinned.

"Sooooooo. Diner date, huh?" I asked, winking at them both. Stefan smiled over at me and Elena carried on chopping. "Careful, don't wanna lose one of your finger now, Elena." I teased. I glanced over at Stefan. "She can't cook." I loudly whispered. And before i knew it, a carrot piece hit me in the face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, holding a hand to my forehead. "That was a waste of Carrot." i said playfully.

"It would have only been a waste if i missed." She retorted. Stefan smiled at our sibling bickering.

"Sooo. I'm going to leave you two to your date." I assured backing away slowly. "Have fun. But not too much fun!" I teased before running up stairs before i got pelted my carrot pieces.

* * *

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline rambled on as she instructed us on what we can and can not do. "You got it?" She asked and I nodded. She eyed my outfit for a second then swiftly pulled down my hoodie zip, sliding it off my shoulders and over the chair next to her. She looked me up and down before smiling. "There!" She exclaimed. "Now you look sexy." She started walking away and then turned to me. "Watch the money Gilbert." She demanded. I laughed as she strutted over to Tiki.

* * *

Never in my life have i ever been soo bored. Counting money really isn't classed as fun around here...or well anywhere to be honest. I lent my elbows on the table and placed my chin on the palms my hand as Elena came over.

"Hey." She said.

"Sup?"

"Have you seen Caroline? I think she's bailed" She asked puzzled, looking around at all the faces of students from school, not finding Caroline anywhere in the crowd. I noticed Elena's gaze freeze somewhere.

"I'll be back in a second." She mumbled. I watched as she walked over to an old black guy. He seemed confused about whatever they were talking about but he nodded away with what Elena seemed to be saying.

Elena made her way back over here with a frown on her face. "Whats wrong?"

"Do you think you can find someone else to cover this for you. I need you to come with me." She asked anxiously looking around us.

* * *

"Elena. What's that rush?" I complained as she tried pulling my arm out the socket. She stopped suddenly and I walked straight into her back. "You have to stop doing that!" I hissed rubbing my arm and stomach.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked politely to Jenna. Logan turned to Jenna as well.

"If I do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?" he proposed. Jenna looked conflicted.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both."

Logan turned to us and smiled. "What do you need?"

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" She hesitantly asked. He gave her a weird look but nodded.

"Yeah, at the station. Between the ariveses and internet, we pretty much have everything." He replied casually.

"Well, Lillie has this report that she missed out on when she was awa-" "What n-" Elena Elbowed me in the ribs painfully and carried on. " and you would be a lifesaver if you could help her out."

I winced in pain as I pushed against my ribs and glared daggers at the back of Elena's head.

"I'm just heading there now. Let's go, you two." Logan said, opening the back door to his van for us to get in. I climbed in and sat down getting comfortable, Elena stopped at the door.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Jenna nodded and walked off.

* * *

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on-screen. What is it you're looking for?" Logan asked as he showed me and Elena how to used the high technology sitting in front of us.

"An incident from 1953, if it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." Elena replied. I tilted my head to look at her. "What?" I mouthed to her behind Logan's back, she looked away and focused on the screen in front.

"OKay, you'll find everything you need on here. just search what you want and it should come up. If it doesn't Brady down the hall will be able to help. I'm sorry, gotta run."

As soon as Logan had left i turned to Elena.

"Why are you interested about Stefan old house?" I questioned.

"Because I think I'm about to find out what his secret is." She sighed and started to type.

"Elena. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"I know. I know. It's just that this guy said he recognized Stefan."

"People recognize people all the time."

"Yeah, but he said he saw him in 1953!"


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there for a few moment processing what Elena just said. 1953? That would make him 56 years old.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I managed to sputter out.

"The man said he knew Stefan... and his brother in 1953." She confirmed softly. I just stood there silent for a few moments thinking it through. _How could that be? That's not possible._

"This is Micheal Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy." A loud male voice reported. I turned slightly to see the giant telly screen showing a black and white video of the Salvatore boarding house. I crept closer to get a better look and lent against Elena's chair lightly. "Okay, they're bringing out the body. See if you can get any closer." Micheal Fell instructed. The Camara zoomed in slightly on the body being pushed out on a stretcher covered in a white sheet. The view didn't stay on the body for long before it was moved over to a person hiding away in the shadow of the house, watching. "Is that the nephew?" Micheal asked.

I couldn't make out much detail on the person watching and obviously neither could Elena. She paused it and started clicking buttons. The screen zoomed in and I recongized the person straight away. Stefan. He looked exactly the same. I turned to Elena who looked deep in thought. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't thing of anything _too _say. What _could_ you saying to your sister who just found out her boyfriends some kind of immortal.

I opened my mouth to say something but the words got lost in my throat. I tried again several times without so much as a noise being heard.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around Elena. "I want his skin products." I joked, trying to ease the tension gradually building.

"This isn't a time to be joking, Lillie!" She snapped, standing up and storming out. I sighed before following closely behind.

* * *

Walking through the woods at twilight was always a favourite thing of mine to do. I loved nature and i loved the night. The night was beautiful and secretive. The darkness hiding things, making everything that more mysterious. It gives everyone a chance to hide who they are in my opinion, don't ask me how but i just feel like a completely different person out in the dark, i feel like I can be my self and there is no one out there to judge me because no one can see me. The darkness of the night is like my security blanket, it's always there, keeping me safe. And nothing will change that.

I knew my way through the wood of by heart even without having to see where I was going. Although having been away for a while the tree and bushes have grown out a lot making me trip now and then.

I wasn't very far in when I heard music coming from in front and I knew I was getting closer to place I heading.

"Viiiiiiiiicki!" I sang loudly over the music as each of my steps bought me closer to my friends. I stopped in front of the truck and turned the music up higher. I laughed when cheers could be heard just past the bushes.

I pushed them aside and strutted over to the group of people lying around a fire. When I got in front of them I stopped and broke into a pose. They clapped and cheered, I bowed and gave them a wink before plunking myself down on the dirt covered ground.

"Lillie, Since when have you been back?" My friend Tony slurred slightly. I smiled and shrugged.

"Just a few days. Sorry I haven't visited much been under Elena watch."

"Eh, it's fine. We'll live." Ruby joked. I army crawled over to Vicki and layed my head in her lap.

"Why the long face?" I asked jutting out my bottom lip, staring up at her. She smiled down at me.

"Your brother."

"Ah, forget about him tonight! Forget your problems and let's have fun!" I shouted fist pumping the air. She pushed her head back and laughed.

"See this is why we're best friends." She announced and passed me her smoke. I took it without hesitation and inhaled deeply, sighing with relief.

"Man, I missed this." I admitted as I took another puff. Everyone chuckled.

* * *

We sat there around the fire, listening to music and getting high for hours. Each of us laughing at someones stupid jokes or just someones stupidity.

"I don't wannnnna move!" I confessed laying across Vicki and Tony, with a beer bottle in my hand. Just as i spoke the music stopped. I groaned loudly.

"Not it!" Me, Tony and Ruby exclaimed all at ones, leaving Vicki to mumble incoherent words under her breath as she shuffled out from under me. I clung to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Noooo, don't leave me!" I cried and she pulled away from my grip. She dusted of her bottom and turned to walk towards the car. "Noo, Vicki! How could you leave me here all alone?!" I cried out after to her. She giggled in response but didn't turn around.

"You're not alone, you've got us." Ruby mumbled from the other side of the fire. Her Left arm laying lazily across her eyes.

"Yeah, well...ehhhh" I muttered as I couldn't think of anything to respond with.

We layed there not moving, just soaking in the silence for about 5 minutes before i started to feel funny. I pushed myself up slowly into a sitting position and stayed still untill everything stopped moving and looked around.

"Hey Vick?" I asked. I waited, but didn't get a response.

"Hey, shouldn't Vicki be back by now, and shouldn't there be some music?" I asked anyone who was listening, and that turned out to be nobody. I huffed and stood hesitantly, looking around us for a moment. When I didn't see anything i followed the trail that Vicki took, to the car.

Getting to the car only took a few seconds and Vicki wasnt anywhere to be seen. I cautiously walked over to the truck but was stood in my tracks when i heard a twig snap to my left. I froze. I stopped breathing. I listened out but didn't hear a thing. _maybe it was an animal. _I went to take step forward but breath on my neck stopped me. i could feel the presence of someone's body right behind me. I could hear the sounds of their even breathing and could feel it upon my neck. my eyes were wide and i could feel myself shaking. i couldn't stand having my back to this person, so i hurriedly stepped forward and spun on my heels to face the unknown person behind me.

I came face to face to face with a monster. Dark eyes stared down at me, red and black veins were worming their way around under his eyes, his lips stained with a scarlet liquid. I was terrified, I didn't know what to do. Everything about this situation felt familiar and that seemed to scare me even more. The monsters mouth stretched into a smirk and he advanced towards me. With every step he took forwards I took back, keeping a healthy distance between us. This felt like cat and mouth. It was a game to him and he was enjoying it. We kept up this pattern untill my I felt the rough texture of bark against my back. He kept getting closer and closer to me, his smirk intensifying with every step he took. I didn't take my eyes off him as he stopped a mere foot from me. I watched as he stared intently at me, looking into my eyes and traveling down. His gaze stopped on my neck and he a grew a hungry, longing look in him eyes. His smirk disappeared and he growled.

And the last thing i saw before nothingness was his demonic face aiming for my neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness surrounded me like a blanket. Wrapped around me securely, with no way out. It was weighing down on me, gradually getting heavier and heavier. I felt it pushing down on my ribs against my lungs, forcing the oxygen out, leaving me gasping for air. I was struggling to breath, my intakes of breath being small, not enough to give me energy. I could feel myself begin panic. I tried pushing against the darkness, I tried fighting against it, and it didn't make any difference, it was still draining the life out of me.

I gave up. There was nothing I could do to fight it, so I let it have me. I let myself surrender. Giving myself up willingly. I always thought you were weak if you gave up, but whats the point in continuing if you know your going to lose?

I could feel my self going, getting weaker and weaker, it almost having drained me completely, when a light started to appear. It wasnt much of a light, more of a embered glow, but i could see nonetheless and it gave my a flicker of hope. So i fought again, focusing on the flickering light in front and the more i concentrated on it the bigger it grew. The light kept increasing eating away at the darkness and till there was none left.

I could faintly see shapes in the light and focused harder, trying make them more defined. The shape grew closer and closer and the light faded out to a normal level. I looked around as the shapes last their blurriness and my gaze was met with trees glowing in the light of a fire. Oranges, reds and yellows flickering repeatedly on the surrounding nature giving them a mystical glow.

My eyes lids felt heavy and i blinked several times. I lifted my head slowly off the mud littered ground and let a groan of pain escape my mouth as a short stabbing pain shot through my throat. My left hand automatically flew to put pressure on the pain, hoping that would ease it but it didn't. I pulled my hand away gently and was surprised to see scarlet liquid covering every inch of skin. I gasp and re-applied my hand to the obviously bleed wound quickly.

My body felt weak and tired, like it was ready to shut down any moment now. _Snap._ My breath hitched and my eyes widened.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" An all to familiar voice demanded. And that when it clicked. He doesn't age... His face changes to that of a demon... He drinks blood. It all added up and I was terrified with the outcome. Vampire... Stefan and Damon were vampires. Damon just tried to kill me. _Oh god. _I could feel myself hyperventilating. My breathing picked up speed, my heart beating faster forcing the blood around my veins at my faster pace, I could hear it in my ears. My hands were shaking and I felt helpless. Then a thought struck me. _Vicki! _Where was Vicki? I ignored what my brain was telling me to do-which was stay put and be quiet- and stood up fast. Too fast. Everything around me started to spin, moving in their own directions. I swayed slightly on my feet as I blinked repeatedly to stop my vision from moving. The swirls of nature slowly stopped and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I tilted my head slightly to the right to give my left hand enough room to comfortably apply pressure on the wound and took a testing step forward. I gave myself a small nod when i knew i would fall over and started to walk forwards.

I only took three steps before a gust of wind surrounded me, whipping my hair into my face. I sputtered and some flew into my mouth and pulled it and pushed it away.

"Just get it." Damon's voice snarled from around the other side of the fire. I held my breath and quietly tiptoed closer. I reached the boundaries of the fire and supressed a scream. Laying in front of me were the mangled bodies of my friends, Ruby and Toby. My wound forgotten, both hands clamped over my mouth to muffle my sobs. Tears trailed freely down and over my blood stained cheeks, leaving dark pinks trails. I felt sick to my stomach, bile rising in my throat. I choked it back and my body shook with my sobs. I wanted to say something, I wanted to do something to help them, but they were already gone...They were dead and there was nothing I could do.

I couldn't look away, as twisted as that sounded I couldn't. All i could do was stare. Never in my life could I picture someone looking like this, especially not these two. It looked like a scene from a horror movie, and if movies were right...I'd be next.

A cough managed to drag my attention away from the corpses and to the fire. The fire was big and I couldn't see over it.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?" Damon muttered to somebody and the only person who that could have been was Vicki.

My brain didn't have time to recognize what my body was doing untill it was too late. I'd launched myself around the fire and thrown myself in front of what i manged to see was Vicki.

"Ah, finally. I wondered when you would wake up." Damon informed, smirking down at me crouching protectively in front of Vicki.

I knew i should have been scared and i was, but my body was pumped with adrenaline giving me a false confidence. I glared at him, eyes narrowed and mouth pinched into a straight line. I hated him. I always knew there was a reason why he made me feel uneasy, i just never thought it was because he was a psychopathic vampire. That thought alone made me a cold sensation slither down my spine.

I turned my back to him and fairly gently looked for her pulse. My cool fingers slide smoothly along the skin of her undamaged side of her neck, softly searching. I found one. It was weak but a pulse nonetheless and I sighed in relief.

I didn't want to turn around to face the man who had just murdered my friends and me almost in cold blood, but I didn't like having my back to him either. I didn't get a chance to decide what to do when a pair of warm large hands were placed on my shoulders. I froze and tensed under Damon's touch. And again I couldn't move. Lazily one of his hands slid over to the injured side of my throat, brushing my hair away to give him a good look. Then I felt his nose pressed against the wound and I heard him inhale deeply. I couldn't help the shiver the racked through my body at the sensation of his breath upon my neck.

He hummed. "You smell so mouth-watering. And taste just as good." He purred into my neck. My eyes widened a faction when I felt the tip of his tongue swipe across my open wound. He sighed. "Just one more taste." He bearly got the sentence out before his teeth sank back into the soft skin of my neck, drinking hungrily

He drank heavily and I felt my body loosing all the energy it had. My eye lids dropped almost shut and my body gave way, having to be held up by the arm that Damon had slid around my torso to support my weight. I tried to fight consciousness and lost the battle when my eyelids fluttered closed, leaving me in the suffocating darkness once again.

* * *

"Oh, man. That shower was so good." My groggy ears picked up. The sounds of people shuffling around could be heard from where i lay.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and recongized the parla in the Salvatore boarding house. I fidgited slightly and moved so i was lying on my back facing the ceiling. There was no point running because i knew i wouldnt be able to get away very easily, so i just layed there. I could hear voices in the other room, before it was silent.

I closed my eyes again and draped my left arm lazily over my eyes, before sighing.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Damon voice murmered from right next too me. My eyes flew open and i back away as fast as i could. Standing behind the sofa i had previously been sleeping on. Damon stood up straight and looked at me smirking. "Aww, dont be like that." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Hey, where's the music around here?" Vicki's voice asked as she entered the room in nothing but her tank top and panties. My eyes widened at her full health and i sprinted over dragging her into a fierce hug.

"Your okay! Oh god!" I exclaimed as i clung to her for dear life. She hugged me back just as tight and laughed slightly.

"I'm fiine Gilbert, dont need to worry about me." She said laughing. I pushed her back to arms length and analysed every inch of her, looking for any injuries but none. Not ever the horrendous bite mark that she seem to have last night.

"W-what? How?" I asked, poking her neck slightly. She giggled in response, but otherwise said nothing.

She pulled herself out of my grip and waltzed over to a radio, fiddling with it trying to get it too work. I stood there on the spot watching her, as she acted as if nothing happened. Damon strided over and blocked my view. His rough hand caught my chin and moved it to the side exposing my throat. I swallowed loudly.

"Oh, that looks bad." He stated as he surveyed my wound. With out warning he bit into his own wrist and held it infront of me. "Drink, it'll heal."

I shook my head ferociously trying to back away, but his grip on my chin tightened. "Drink." He demanded. Again i shook my head.

"No." I whimpered.

"It's good, you should try it." Vicki called over from the oposite side of the room.

"No." I said louder.

Damon gave a frustrated growl and roughly released my chin backing away over to Vicki.

I didnt give a second thought as i turned and raced towards the front door. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and hoped i made it before he could catch me. I had no such luck. Before i knew it I was pinned against the nearest wall. Damon pinning my hands above my head, his body pressed against mine.

"Don't even think about it." He growled at me. I hardened my eyes and refused to look weak. We stared at each other from a few moments. It felt like we were gazing at each others souls, we were staring that intensly. I was extremely surprised when he looked away first, tightening his hold on my wrists.

"You dont get to leave untill i say...If i say." He warned. He let go of me and stepped back a few spaces. I stepped away from the wall and was thrown over his shoulder instantly.

"Let me down! Put me down you fucking asshole!" I screamed at him. He ignored me and walked us back into the parla where Vicki had finally figured out how to work the radio.

"What's up with her?" She asked, pointing to me no doubt.

"She's feeling a bit hostel." He explained, as he dumped me on the sofa again.

"There's not 'a bit' about it." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

Vicki pranced over and stood infront of me. "Come on Lils, have some fun!" She offered, dancing on the spot. He arms swaying from side to side and her hips rotating.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't party with serial killers." I said venomously. Damon didnt comment and Vicki just laughed.

"Fine, suit you self." She said before dancer her way over to an empty space.


End file.
